La Segunda Oportunidad
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: Esto es lo que debió de hacer Gia, para recuperar a Adrianna


Esto es lo que sucede, después de que Adrianna sale de la recamara de Gia.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a The Cw.

Los ojos de Adrianna cubiertos de lagrimas estaban, Gia la había engañado, le dolía por que la estaba empezando a querer de la misma manera que llego a querer a Navid. En su mente, la imagen de Alexa seguía reproduciéndose constantemente, los ojos de Gia, le dolía recordar todo lo que había pasado.

En cierto punto, Adrianna se culpo a ella misma, pero después se puso a pensar; ¿Así será en cada discusión que tengamos? ¿Cada vez que tengamos algún altercado, ella ira corriendo a los brazos de su ex? Con esas y más preguntas, Adrianna llego a un café que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Gia.

Por otra parte Gia estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, las lagrimas salían sin control, lo había arruinado todo en tan poco tiempo, ¿Qué había pasado?, fue tan estúpida. Alexa solo la miraba, una parte de ella, seguía queriendo a Gia, pero veía que Gia ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, lo podía notar, ese amor que algún día le tuvo, había desaparecido, ahora, el corazón de Gía era de Adrianna.

- "¿Qué es lo que esperas, Gia? "- Preguntó Alexa; Gia la miró confundida

- "¿De que estas hablando?''-Dijo al mirarla

- "¿Qué haces aquí llorando, cuando deberías de estar con Adrianna? Decirle que lo sientes y que estas arrepentida de la gran estupidez que cometiste, que cometimos ''. –

- "Ella no querrá hablar conmigo''

"-Nada pierdes con intentarlo ''.- Alexa se acerco a Gia- "Vamos, la amas, no la dejes escapar''.- Gia no le dijo nada, solo se levanto y abrazo a Alexa, para después salir corriendo en la busca de Adrianna.

Adrianna se encontraba en una mesa de aquella cafetería, un café expreso y una libreta, era la que la acompañaban. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y en su cara la tristeza abundaba. Tomo un sorbo al café y se dedico a escribir la continuación de aquella canción que en ese momento estaba escribiendo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Navid estaba en la misma cafetería que Ade; Navid ordeno lo que ocupaba para terminar su cita con Lila, este desvió su mirada hacia las pocas personas que estaban en el establecimiento, cuando vio a Adrianna.

- "¿No se supone que deberías de estar compartiendo consejos de moda con Lagy Gaga?'' - Dijo al moreno al llegar con Ade

- "Regrese más temprano de la fiesta'' - Dijo son muchas ganas

- "¿Qué pasa, Ade?'' - Navid la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo andaba mal

- "Gia me engaño con su ex novia'' -Navid la miro

- "Lo siento mucho, Ade''

- "Ya se me pasara; ¿tu lo superaste, no es así?'' - Adrianna ahora pudo sentir lo que Navid sintió al enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ella y Teddy

- "Si, se te pasara. Y que es lo que estas haciendo?'' -Dijo al señalar la libreta

- "Oh, una canción''

- "¿Puedo verla?''

-"Si prometes no burlarte'' - Dijo al mirarlo

- "Lo prometo ''- Ade le paso la pequeña libreta rosada a Navid

En otro punto de Beverly Hills, Gia se encontraba desesperada; le había marcada mas de 10 veces a Adrianna y esta no contestaba, se había preocupado por ella; hasta que recordó la cafetería a donde ella había llevado a Adrianna. Arranco el carro a toda velocidad y se dirigió a dicho establecimiento; en menos de 10 minutos estaba en el local; entro al establecimiento y pudo identificar a Adrianna, rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella.

- "Adrianna'' - Esta volteo y miro a Gia

- "¿Qué quieres?'' -Adrianna sonaba fría

- "Se que fui una estúpida y que debí de confiar en ti, y que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero solo quiero que sepas, que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado; por favor, Adrianna, perdóname ''.- Gia miro a Navid, este la miraba muy serio, después miro a Adrianna, la cual tenía su mirada agachada

- "¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que cada vez que discutamos, tu no iras corriendo a los brazos de Alexa?''

- "Adrianna….'' .- Pero esta la interrumpió

-"Dime, Gia, ¿Cómo te volverás a ganar mi confianza?''

- "Hare lo que sea, solo quiero una segunda oportunidad'' - Navid no decía nada, solo escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ambas chicas; si Adrianna le daba otra oportunidad a Gia, eso significaría que lo había dejado de amar y que ahora su corazón pertenecía a Gia.

- "Creo que es mejor que me vaya, Lila debe de estar esperándome. Nos vemos, Ade '' -Navid se levanto de la mesa y dejo a ambas chicas hablar. Adrianna no dijo nada a Navid, esto era algo que solo le incumbía a ella y a Gia

- "Adrianna ''-Gia iba a tomar la mano de Adrianna, pero esta la retiro del lugar en donde la tenía

- "Las cosas no van a volver a ser las mismas si es que decido darte otra oportunidad, Gia. ''

- "Solo déjame demostrarte que te amo, y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para recuperar de nuevo tu confianza" ..- Adrianna miraba a Gia, en sus ojos se veía que estaba arrepentida y que en realidad quería la segunda oportunidad.

- "Muy bien, Gia, tendrás una segunda oportunidad; pero no será nada fácil, tendrás que pasar por muchas cosas''

- "Hare lo que sea, con tal de tenerte de nuevo conmigo''- Las palabras de Gia sonaban sinceras y esto le gustaba a Adrianna

- "Eso espero. Ahora me tengo que ir.''- Dijo Adrianna al levantarse se la mesa

- "¿Te puedo llevar?''. –Pregunto Gia inocentemente

- "Claro''.- A Adrianna le empezaba a gustar la manera en la que Gia ponía el mayor interés

Los días pasaban y la "relación" entre Gia y Adrianna no era la misma de antes; Gia se esforzaba al máximo para complacer a Adrianna. En la escuela, nadie sabía acerca de el engaño de Gia hacia Adrianna; solamente las mejores amigas de Ade, Silver y Naomi.

Era una mañana del lunes; Gia estaba terminando un reportaje para El Blaze; En estos días, Navid había estado evitando a Gia, y ella sabía por que. Pero era el momento de que las cosas quedaran claras entre ella y Navid.

-"¿Podemos hablar?'' – Dijo Gia al ver a Navid entrar al salón

-"Claro''- Respondió Navid

- " Se que tu todavía sientes algún interés hacia Adrianna. Y también se que el por que de tu falta de conversaciones conmigo. Cometí un error, lo acepto, pero en verdad me importa mucho Adrianna''.-

- " ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación, Gia?'' "Adrianna ya ha dejado muy en claro que se ha olvidado de mi, y que ala persona que ahora quiere es a ti;. Solo te advierto, que si le vuelves a hacer una cosas como la que le hiciste a Adrianna, te va a pesar, Gia''- Dije de manera firma y seria

- "Lo se, y yo jure que jamás haría sufrir a Adrianna''

- "Es lo que espero; Gia, no debes de tener duda de que Adrianna en verdad te quiere, que si te dio esta segunda oportunidad, es por que en realidad siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Que te quede en claro, que entre Adrianna y yo, ya no puede haber nada, por que para Adrianna, ahora solo existes tu''

- "¿Sin rencores?''- Gia extendió se mano

-"Sin rencores''- Navid tomo la mano de Gia para después darse un abrazo amistoso

-"Bien, bueno me tengo que ir, por que tengo que ver a Adrianna. Nos vemos, Jefe''- Dijo al salir del salón

- " Adios ''

Al otro lado de la escuela; se apreciaba la mesa donde estaban sentadas Silver, Adrianna, Naomi y Annie. Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas, conversando y comiendo el típico desayuno matutino. Adrianna a lo lejos veía como una pelirroja cabellera se aproximaba a ellas muy apresuradamente, Adrianna solamente sonrió

-"¿Que es lo que te causa tanta gracias, Ade?- Pregunto Silver

-" Gia ''- Contesto la morena de ojos verdes

- "¿Gia? Por que debería de causarte gracia?- Argumento Naomi

-"Por que se esta esforzando al máximo. Y mira que le he puesto los retos más difíciles; retos que estoy segura, Navid no hubiese podido resolver o manejar''

-"Si, se ve que en realidad quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Pero no crees que te estas sobre limitando con ella? ''- Agrego Silver

-"Nunca es demasiado y mucho menos con lo que Gia le hizo a Adrianna''- Concluyo Annie

-"Lo he pensado y creo que Gia a superado la prueba. Pero por ahora seguiré con la misma actitud, hasta la última hora de clase.''- Adrianna sonrió en sus adentros y recupero su postura al ver que Gia había llegado

- "Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero es que … te traje esto''- Gia saco de la parte de atrás un ramo de rosas rojas las cuales venían con un pequeño oso de peluche. Las tres chicas miraron a Adrianna, la conocían perfectamente y sabían que por dentro, Adrianna se estaba muriendo de alegría con semejante detalle de Gia hacia ella. Pero sin duda, ninguna de las tres negaron los dotes de actuación de la morena, dado que esta solo sonrió y tomo el peluche.

-"Gracias''- Fue lo único que dijo Adrianna

-"Ade, nos vemos, yo tengo que ir con Liam''- Anuncio Naomi

-" Si, nosotras también nos vamos; tenemos unas cosas que hacer, verdad, Annie?- Dijo Silver

- "Correcto. Nos vemos, Ade."

- "Claro, adiós"

-"Nos vemos Gia''- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo; Gia solo levanto la mano en modo de saludo. Gia se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas y miro a Adrianna.

-"¿Tienes clases mas tarde?''- Pregunto Gia

-"Si, español. ¿Y tu?''

-"No; el profesor de Biología se reporto enfermo.''

-"¿Te iras a tu casa, entonces?''

-"No. Tengo que esperarte''.- Gia sonrió. Esa risa, pensó Adrianna. La risa de Gia era una de las tantas cosas, que hacían que el corazón de Adrianna se detuviera.

Dos largas horas estuvo Gia sentada en la parte trasera del automóvil de Adrianna. La razón por la que Gia estaba en el carro de Adrianna, era por que su Van estaba descompuesta y estaba en el taller, y como ala escuela había llegado gracias a su madre, pues no tenía donde pasar esas largas horas de espera.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, cuando a lo lejos, mira a Adrianna. Aquella pequeña mujer, de carácter fuerte, pero cariñosa ala vez, de hermosura excéntrica y de una personalidad encantadora, era muy difícil no poder dejar de verla y mucho menos de enamorarse de ella. Lentamente la morena se acercaba ala pelirroja, el corazón de Gia se agitaba conforme Adrianna se acercaba.

-"Hola"- Saludo Adrianna

- "Hola''- Respondió Gia

-"¿Nos vamos''- Dijo al ver la cara de Gia

-"Claro''- Gia iba a ocupar el asiento de copiloto, pero vio que Adrianna lo había ocupado, por lo que tomo el asiento de conductor. Gia encendió el carro y ambas chicas salieron del plantel escolar.

-" Gia, no quiero que me lleves a mi casa. Quiero ir a tu casa''- Gia la miró confundida

-"¿A mi casa?''

-"Si'' "¿Acaso no quieres que vaya a tu casa?''-

-"No es eso.''

-"¿Entonces?''- La cuestiono Adrianna enmarcando una ceja

-"Esta bien''.- Lo que Gia tenía era que sus padre estaban en su casa, y si llevaba a Adrianna ala casa, sus padres preguntarían que quien era ella, y ella no podría contestarles, dado que ni ella misma sabía lo que Adrianna era de ella en esos momentos.

Alrededor de 20 minutos ambas chicas llegaron ala casa de los Mannetti. Gia bajo del carro al mismo tiempo que Adrianna, Gia saco sus llaves de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Ambas chicas entraron ala casa, a Adrianna le encantaba estar en la casa de Gia, siempre era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico.

-"¿Mamá?? ¿Estas en casa?''.- Gia grito y Adrianna se sorprendió. Los padres de Gia habitualmente no estaban en casa.

-"Si, amor, estoy en la cocina''- Respondió de igual manera la madre de Gia

-"Vamos, Adrianna''- Ambas chicas se dirigieron ala cocina. Allí estaba la madre de Gia, preparando la comida, cosa que se le hizo muy raro a Gia

-"¿A que se debe el milagro de que estés cocinando, mamá?''- Dijo Gia al momento que besaba la mejilla de su madre.

-"Eres tan graciosa, cariño. Estoy cocinando por que Pía tiene el día libre''- La señora Mannetti beso la mejilla de su hija para después depositar la mirada en Adrianna. Gia lo noto

-"Lo siento, que tonta, mamá, ella es Adrianna; Adrianna es….''- Gia no sabía que decir, por que no sabía lo que Adrianna era de ella; su amiga, su novia….

-"Adrianna Tate-Duncan, la novia de Gia''- La pelirroja al escuchar esto casi se desmaya.

-"¿Novia? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de casa?'- La señora Mannetti corrió a abrazar ala chica ojí-verde.

-"¿Quién tiene novia?''.- Respondió el padre de Gia, quien iba entrando ala cocina

-"Papá''- Gia abrazo a su padre

-"Hola, querida. Y díganme, ¿Quién es esta muchachita?''

-Adrianna, la novia de Gia''- Se apresuro a decir la madre de Gia

-"Mucho gusto señor''- Dijo Adrianna para después extender la mano. El señor Mannetti tomo la mano de Adrianna y después se dirigió a su hija

-"Hija, creo que necesitas darle consejos a tu primo Steven. Mira que no consigue nada de chicas lindas, tanto como tu lo hace''.- Tanto como Adrianna y Gia se sonrojaron ante el comentario del padre.

-"Por favor, mira las hiciste sonrojar''- Regaño la madre al padre

-"Creo que nosotras iremos a mi habitación.''.- Gia tomo la mano de Adrianna y estaban a punto de irse cuando su madre hablo

-"No hagan nada indebido, Gia''- Dijo la madre para después reírse ante la cara de ambas chicas

-"¿Se quedaran a comer?''- Gia volteo a ver a Adrianna

-"Nos encantaría''- El padre de Adrianna asintió con la cabeza y se fue con su esposa a ayudarle a preparar la comida. Adrianna y Gia, ambas tomadas de la mano, subieron ala habitación de Gia. Al entrar, Adrianna no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Alexa.

-"¿Asi que eres mi novia?''- Dijo Gia al cerrar la habitación y abrazar a Adrianna por la cintura

-"Ammm, eso creo''- Adrianna sonrió y tomo ambas mejillas de Gia, para después besarla. El beso fue tierno, suave y duradero. Al término del beso, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-"Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, Adrianna. Te juro que no te decepcionare. Te amo, Ade''.-

-"Yo también te amo, Gia''- Ambas se besaron nuevamente. Y desde allí empezarían de nuevo, no más engaños, se contarían todo. Adrianna podía estar segura de que Gia no la volvería a engañar, y Gia ahora estaba segura de que Adrianna en realidad la amaba y que ya había olvidado a Navid.


End file.
